The polymer solar cell has many advantages such as wide raw materials and low cost, and has become one of the research hotspots in recent years. When the light reaches the photoactive layer of the polymer solar cell, the photoactive layer absorbs photons of the light and generates excitons. The excitons diffuse and reach the interface between the donor and the acceptor to form electrons and holes. The electrons pass through the acceptor and reach the cathode electrode, and the holes pass through the donor and reach the anode electrode. Thus, a potential difference between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode is formed. The use of solar light is an important factor to affect the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the polymer solar cell. A common method is to increase the solar light absorption rate by changing the material of the photoactive layer.
Al-Haik et al. (US20070110977A1) discloses that a plurality of carbon nanotubes are dispersed in a polymer and then these carbon nanotubes are oriented using a magnetic field, to form a composite. The composite can be acted as a photoactive material of the polymer solar cell. However, the carbon nanotubes are covered with the polymer, and the carbon nanotubes do not directly contact with the electrodes, thereby reducing the electrical conductivity between the carbon nanotubes and the electrodes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.